


The undiscover’d country, from whose brook no traveller returns

by orphan_account



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: A 'what if' LOFE story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But mostly a very awesome butt-kicking Marianne, Developing Friendships, Fairies of yore + legends dark and deep, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Juke Box musical fic, Marianne trying to gender swap, Mulan (1998) References, Multi, References to Shakespeare, Yentl references, and a very confused Bog King, weddings and wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence: a war breaks out before Marianne’s wedding, Marianne insists on fighting despite tradition by disguising herself as a Solitary Fae soldier. She befriends the Bog King at the training camp for many reasons, like the great sparring sessions, the company, mutual hatred towards the Fairy General...Oh by the way, she disguises herself as a MALE soldier. Yeah fairy women can't fight, that's a big no-no. Oops. Let's hope no one finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Twas a lover and his lass

**Author's Note:**

> Details of songs + Shakespeare or other references can be found in the end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave this here, but it happens a little later :) : 
> 
> \- Lofe?  
> \- Yeah. Lofe.  
> \- And what does it mean exactly?  
> \- Well I guess it’s - it’s a mix between being in ‘love’ and being ‘safe’; the two things creatures yearn for the most.  
> \- Aren’t ye the poetic one. So you're saying that you're looking for those things, rude boy?  
> \- Only as much as you do you cockroach King.

 

The proclamation was made that very morning by virtue of the blooming of the first crocuses. A little elf named Sunny, always the first to awaken in the land, saw a pair of the little purple flowers peaking through the melting snow as the sun’s first rays shone on the Lightfields, thus prompting him to run steadfastly to the Faerie Palace a couple of hours earlier than he customarily did.

Fae enjoyed taking their leisurely time in the morning - his best friend Dawn and her sister Marianne were no strangers to this lazy custom - and even more so in the wintertime when there were no crickets to awaken them.

Just as he suspected on his way there, no one had quite come to yet.The two guards on duty in front of the doors - or rather slouched against them - awoke from their slumber as he cleared his throat to mark his presence. They were startled at the sight of the little elf so early in the morn, asking him through fatigued yawns what his business at the castle was, that they were sure the Princesses wouldn't receive him until noon at the earliest.

He chuckled and only beamed in response: 

_In the springtime, the only pretty ring time,_

_When all the pretty birds do sing, hey ding a ding, ding;_

_Sweet lovers love the **spring**._

 

He punctuated the final word of this chorus to get his point across but knew very well he didn’t have to do so. It was the song of the season that dated back centuries, the one everyone in their land and beyond only used when it meant the coming of…

“Spring…” muttered one of the guards under his breath, barely audible through his helmet’s armor. He whistled and called for another guard stationed high above the tower, also reluctantly shaking off his slumber.

“Whassamatter down there?” a drowsy voice called out from the tower

“Open the gates!”

“You crazy? we’ll wake everyone up.”

“That’s the point idiot, now get on it!”

The guard above groaned and obeyed as the ones below escorted the elf into the castle. King Oberon of the realm of the Faerie appeared in the hall of the entryway dressed in a robe made of warm dandelion fluff, his eyes barely open and slouching slightly against his chamber’s door. The guards approached their King and whispered the news brought by the elf into his ear as Sunny bowed and excused himself to go find Dawn.

When he entered her rooms, he found her cocooned in a ball shape atop her rose petal bed, breathing lightly with her mouth slightly open…and snoring.

Sunny looked at her for a minute before bursting, but even his thunderous laughter wasn't enough to awaken the slumbering princess. He looked around her room momentarily to find something to awaken her with; there was her hairbrushes, the many perfume bottles she enjoyed collecting, the boudoir, a silk-sowing kit…Unless he wanted to dress her up to awaken her or poke her with a needle, there wasn’t really anything to use.

He started to play a rhythmical tune on the perfume bottles but it wasn’t nearly loud enough. When he turned back to look at the mirror, he spotted his accomplice through the window - or rather, at the windowsill. The crocuses may have appeared that morning, but the light hadn’t melted every bit of snow yet. He only hoped she wouldn’t get too angry by his prank, but then again, wasn't she the one who had so innocently put snow in his hat last week?

“Let’s just call it ‘evening out the playing field’,” he murmured as he slipped a little handful of snow down the back of her nightgown.

There was no reaction except continuous snoring from the bright blonde princess, shocking him incredibly. That is, until she turned on her back. Just as he hoped, she awoke with a startled screech, also waking more fairies within the Palace walls than any silly crickets ever could have.

 

____________________________________________________

 

On the other side of the hallway, the King had entered his elder daughter Marianne’s chambers her chambers after giving the order to summon the elders lodged with the Court. Normally there wouldn't be such pressing need to awaken her daughters, or the elders for that matter, but this year’s Spring celebrations were going to be more ceremonial.

King Oberon kissed Marianne on the forehead to wish her a good morning, something he regrettably hadn’t done since she was quite young; in fact he hadn’t kissed either of his daughters good night or good morning at their bedchambers since the Queen passed away on that fateful autumn’s day. But today was a very special day, one that would change the fate of his Kingdom, and more importantly of his little girl. Marianne: his firstborn, his successor, was to be married with the general of his Fairy Army within a week of the coming of Spring.

“Dad?” a sleepy Marianne asked with now fully open eyes. She ruffled her hair out of them, allowing the sun to shine on them and highlight their hazel hue.

“Good morning my dear. I, um, I’m sorry to wake you up.”

“No! No that’s totally fine. Is everything al-“she stopped to yawn and stretch her arms up, causing her to forget what she was asking. Her father merely chuckled, trying to think of the best way to announce it. There was no reason to be nervous after all, the two loved each other terribly and would have celebrated the wedding during winter if it hadn’t been for the tradition.

Springtime was the season of love and celebration, therefore all weddings had to be celebrated then or in summer. If need be, Autumn was possible, but Winter was out of the question. The bad omens Winter weddings brought were enough to shun the couples out of the Kingdom altogether.

The occurrences of the soon to be Royal couple were odd enough after all; courting during Winter was unheard of in itself, and even looked down upon. Of course, the Court had made an understanding exception for the eldest Princess and the beau of the Fairy Kingdom. They seemed to have fallen in love so - so very hastily, and were so prepared to be married, there was no doubt in any fairy’s mind it was true love. A mere month of courting thus also seemed more than sufficient, no matter how rushed it was and how many steps they skipped in comparison to the traditional manners. They had the bad luck of falling in love and courting during the final month of Winter and were forced to wait, but now…now the wedding planning could truly begin. 

“Well my dear, you see…” her big brown eyes stared at him in fixation. He cleared his throat to continue.“Well, according to your friend Sunny who saw the first one this morning, we are now at the very beginning of -”

Before he was able to finish, a loud squeal came from the opposite end of the hallway, causing the pair to jump in surprise on the rosebud bed.

If they hadn’t recognized the shrill squeaky voice or the hearty childlike laugh that followed, they may have rushed to see what happened. However they, like the rest of the Court, were all far too used to the mishaps of these voices’ owners.

 “SUUUUNNNNYYYY!!! that was SO not cool!” a high pitched girly voice yelled, accompanied by a deafening slam of large doors and the frantic tap of rushed little feet.

“Actually it seems like it was a bit TOO cool, don’t you think?” the little elf retorted, laughing while dodging her snowballs.

The King and future Queen sighed with warm smiles, both shaking their heads over the pair’s shenanigans.

“That was way worse than just payback! There’s _no way_ I’m forgiving you for this one.”

“Oh no? Shoot. And I came all the way over here from the stream to tell you the good news,” they had run all he way down the hallway and were now by Marianne’s door. Sunny leaned against it with his arms high in defense over his head to protect himself, a wicked grin spread across his face. If there was one thing Dawn couldn’t resist, it was caving into curiosity.

“What good news?”

“Well now I can’t tell you cause you just said you wouldn’t forgive me! So, I don’t know, I was thinking of giving the news to Marianne instead since she’s sure to appreciate it…” he joked, putting his hand slowly on the doorknob to lure her into reacting.

“Aw come on!” she exclaimed in exasperation. He motioned to the last snowball held high in her hand with his index finger and she threw it, hitting a guard’s helmet in the process.

“There, happy? Now what’s the news? It better be good,” she sassed.

“I guess that depends whether or not you like flowers,” he answered. Marianne heard her sister give a little yelp in surprise outside of her door and exclaim “A crocus petal!” The tinged green tips of her pointy ears pricked lightly. A flower. Sunny found the first flower of the year. That meant…

“Dad, that means it’s - it’s really…”

“Yes. Yes it is,” he answered smiling and pulling her into a hug. They both knew what that meant, and she hugged him back even tighter before jumping out of her bed and opening the door in a frenzy. Sunny fell on his back with a loud “Oomf” and Dawn looked up from petting the flower petal.

“Marianne! You’re up!” a startled Dawn exclaimed. The King neared the door frame, asking Dawn to begin the preparations. She stared blankly at her father, unable to grasp what preparations he was hinting at. He laughed in disbelief: after a full month of obsessing over her sister’s wedding, one flower could jog her memory?

“The ones that involve honeysuckle cake and the light blue dress for your sister,” he replied calmly. The tall blonde fairy shrieked in happiness as she rushed to hug her sister and order her to get dressed while she would fly and get Roland. Sunny got up quickly and followed her out the hallway as fast as his little legs could carry him, a little saddened Dawn had already forgotten about his gift.

Marianne’s maiden pixies pulled on her nightgown for her to re-enter her room. The King only smiled and brushed his daughter’s cheek lovingly with the palm of his hand.

“You’re both growing up so fast,” he mused, “I only wish your mother could be with us to see what radiant, polished and poised young women you’ve both become.” Marianne gave a hearty laugh, knowing perfectly well her father was just saying that because he was so caught up in the moment.

“ _Really_?” she smirked “I’m glad you forgot about my rejecting all of the other suitors you presented. _And_ jousting behind your back,” she teased.

He winced slightly but kept his composure. “Let’s just…call it a phase? The important thing is that you’re happy now and you’ve grown past those - those strange pleasures.” She rolled her eyes but nonetheless pulled him into a hug, the little pixies still tugging at her sleeves to groom her properly before Roland appeared. 

“I think they’re hinting at something,” he said putting one of many loose hair strands back behind her ear, “you may want to trim it a bit. We want you to look your best for the big day…”

“That’s a week away! Don’t worry I’ll be bride ready by then,” she countered entering her room, “maybe.”

Before the King could argue back, Dawn’s yell echoed from the other side of the palace. Who knew such a seemingly delicate fairy had a voice as piercing as a banshee…

“I LOVE THIS TIME OF YEAR!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "T'was a lover and his lass" - William Shakespeare in 'As you like it', chorus sung by Sunny


	2. I am a man more sinn'd against than sinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring means different things for different kingdoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part's light, second part starts to dig into plot
> 
> Try to guess what was supposed to be said in the broken telephone exchange! It's said, but not directly (muahaha)

An entire field, border and forest away, another monarch had rather... different sentiments regarding the blooming of the flowers.

“I _hate_ this time of year…” the Bog King groused, purposely loud enough for the ears of his subjects - and his disgruntled mother. He banged his scepter on the floor next to his throne, causing the ground to shake lightly and make the goblin court quiver in dismay. 

“Stuff. Thang,” he called out to two of his subjects, “prepare the guard and travel to the border. The first primroses will be tall enough to cut down today.”

“Right on it B.K.!” Stuff replied and headed out.

Thang only looked at his King a moment before whispering to Stuff “does he want _every_ primrose cut?” Stuff only shook her head and buried it in her hand, knowing perfectly well how good the King’s hearing was.

“Every. Bloody. One. _NOW_.” he roared descending the steps and whacking Thang with his staff “No primroses, no love potions.”

The two goblins ran out, leaving him alone in the throne room. He muttered again, but this time a little sadly and only for himself, “because _love_ is…dangerous.” He paced through the room clenching his fist with one hand and swinging his staff with the other, hitting what appeared to be an adversary only visible through his eyes. “It weakens, it rots! It _destroys_ …” he flung his staff, hitting the invisible opponent in the chest and winning the duel, “...order.”

“Psh. Don’t be such a sourpuss Bog, you used to love Spring!” a deep, shrill female goblin voice called out from behind some rocks in the throne room.

“If that were ever true,” he said through gritted teeth, “it was _decades_ ago mother.”

“Details details,” she retorted waving a hand and approaching her son, “by the way, this means the mating season is going to start soon, so I was thinkin’…”

“Stop.”

“Ya haven’t even heard what I have ta say!”

“Because I don’t need to. Stop it,” he got off his throne and started to fly away, the beaten cicada-like wings fluttering quickly over his mother’s head.

“Bog! What have I told ya about flying away from me when I’m just tryin’ to talk to you?” the little goblin woman called from below. "Is this the thanks I get after carrying you for twenty three months in my womb you ungrateful pinecone?" 

He stopped mid-flight, a pang of guilt arising from his core over the fact he was the only one of the two that could fly…and maybe a little fear of his mother as well, but he choose to ignore the last thought.

“Fine,” he descended and crouched before her, “if ya promise to stop talking about -“

“It’s love time baby,” she grabbed his pointy nose and marched him back to the throne.

“Mum!”

“I swear you’re as stubborn as your father. Both trying to show off this weird machismo complex to the world and making everyone else pay! And I’m always the first to suffer for it! Well no more ‘Missus Nice Goblin Mum’ -” he pulled away before she could finish her rant and tried to take flight again, but she grabbed onto his staff, causing him to fly off with her mid air.

“BOG YOU’RE ACTING WORSE THAN A CHILD. IT’S BEEN YEARS BOG! YEARS!” she yelled dangling from his staff high above the air. He looked at her and nearly dropped the staff in surprise, not having realized she was stubborn enough to hold on.

“Mother! what are you -“

“ _YEARS_ BOY. It happened eons ago! Ya gotta learn to let it go,” she huffed with a pained voice.

He sighed, knowing perfectly well she was right, but - he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to ever fall that badly again, it had hurt far too much. There was no pain comparable to it, so if there was any way he could hide from it, no matter how cowardly that may seem, he would. Banning the primroses used by the Sugar Plum Fairy to make her infamous love potions was the best way he could shield himself and the rest of his subjects from this fearful ‘love’ business.

“Stop meddling!” he shouted holding his staff, and his mother, higher in the air, “I’m not giving into that nonsense. You know perfectly well why so just stop it already! It's a bloody nuisance.”

He placed her gingerly on the throne and headed off once more, now realizing some of the subjects had seen the air spectacle from below. He hissed an inaudible warning and they disappeared back into the niches of the Dark Palace.

“Honey that was _so_ long ago. You’re…fine,” she tried to muster a better compliment but was caught short. Groaning, he slumped back into his throne; his mother had many flaws, and motivational speeches were undoubtedly high on that list.

“Well ya are! I’d say you’re not half as heartbroken as ya were when it happened. Maybe still a little sore but -“

“Yer jus’ rubbin’ salt on a wound mother,” he sighed, a touch of his father’s Scottish brogue resurfacing with his anger.

“The point is: the worst of it is over hon,” she beamed a wide smile displaying all her crooked and yellowing teeth, “Ya survived the worst and now ya just gotta find the right one and move on-“ she whistled, causing a series of young female bugs and goblins of different heights, species and ages, to line up across the back of the room.

“Hi ladies! Thanks for coming so early to meet my boy,” Griselda smiled warmly to the lady suitors and descended the stairs to the center of the throne room.

“Mother.” He looked up from the hand he had buried in his face. “What is the meaning of -“

“HIT IT ladies!” she ordered.

"What."

A disco tune started to play in the background by the beetles and flies’ buzzing wings.

_At first you were afraid, you were petrified_

_Kept thinking you could never live_

_Without her by your side_  

 

“Thank you for the reminder,” he growled buzzing away. A tall praying mantis caught one of his long prickly legs and pulled him down as he tried to escape, placing him in the center of the room beside his mother.

_And ya spent all those many nights_

_Thinkin’ of those that did you wrong_  

 

“There had better be a point to this -“ he warned trying to jerk away. A spider lady winked at him and wrapped him in her web. “HEY!” 

 _But you grew strong!_  

 

The women all sighed and batted their eyes at Bog as Griselda smiled. Bog wiggled to try to loosen his silken bonds.

_You learned how to carry on…_

_So go on! Walk out that door_

_Just turn around now_

_You’re not the same man anymore_  

_So **so what** if she hurt you with a goodbye? _

_You don’t have to crumble_

_You don’t have to lay down and die!_  

 

“I admittedly was not feeling like doing so- until NOW!” The lady suitors and his mother danced around him with a synchronized routine he only hoped was coincidental.

_Oh no not you_

_You will survive!_

_Oh as long as ya know how to love_

_Then you’re sure to stay alive_

_You’ve got all your life to live_

_You’ve got all your love to give_

_And you’ll survive Bog, you **will** survi- _

 

“STOOOOOOOOOP!” he ordered releasing himself from the silk with his claws. His mother and the backup singers shut up abruptly. “I swear if you all don’t shut up and be quiet I will declare a bloody war on music as well!”

“Boggy you’re being rude. We have guests today and they want to hear your pretty voice!”

“I swear to the Gods mother that if yeh don’t get these damsels out of the castle -“ his threat was interrupted by the sound of panting coming from Stuff and Thang as they neared the throne room. They couldn’t have reached the border and returned already, but they did seem rather frantic.

“I will not repeat myself you two! If yeh don’t go and destroy the damned primroses, mark my words when I say that I _will_  . _Destroy_. _You_!”

“But sire! News from the mushrooms,” Stuff called out. The Bog King looked at her with a scowl.

“I’m listening.”

“You tell him,” she whispered to Thang.

“Why me?”

“He likes you better.”

“Really?” Thang answered with a smile, his eyes bright and happy.

“Now I’m _waiting_ ,” his patience was reaching its limits.

“Yes, well, news from the mushrooms on the Northern border Sire! _Ahem_. The toeses, were swollen,” he said proudly. The other goblins stared at him blankly.

“What?” the befuddled and angered King asked.

“Well, you know toes..es. Like in that riddle ‘Moses supposes his toeses are roses?’ Well it appears that some of those are, um…swollen?” he grumbled and whispered to Stuff “...that doesn’t make any sense…”

“I’ll- deal with it!” he roared and flew off, but not before whacking Thang with his staff across the room when exiting the castle.

 ________________________________________________

 

Flying through the dark marshes, dodging the ferns, thorn bushes and hitting his incompetent mushroom messengers out of the dirt, he was finally able to relax. Being alone always had that soothing effect, and the moments where he could stray away from his subjects and all of those females- his mother included- was a rare moment of peace he cherished above all else.

Seeing his Kingdom from so high above and sometimes even discovering new corners of it was a pleasure he never grew tired of, no matter what age he was. On a typical day he relished those discoveries, but what he saw on the Northern border was one discovery he could have gladly done without.

The mushrooms and a couple of the goblins were below, all whispering frantically and in a clear state of confusion over the empty field patch before them. 

“What’s going on here?!” he cried out once he landed. The startled goblins jumped back in surprise at the sight of their King, unable to define what was wrong themselves.

“Your Majesty,” an old voice hummed from the back of the crowd.

“Elder Withers,” the King acknowledged. He bowed his head in reverence and the elder did the same, his arms crossed and hidden within the sleeves of his threadbare frock. “What of this barren area?”

“Some lodgings were extracted Your Majesty,” the old Hogboon uttered slowly, “My son’s family was in the largest log when they vanished this morn.” He coughed rather violently, causing a few of the toads to approach him in worry and try to have him rest, but he continued. “Theirs was not the first, but only the closest to your quarters.”

“Extracted?” the King asked perplexed “What mean you by that Elder?”

“There have been many disappearances your Majesty. The Sun’s early rays eat away the most reputed plants and flowers of your Kingdom. Some are used for our lodgings, like that of my son,” he said, “others were our reserves up North. Both for our fare and nostrum, sire.”

The King’s face darkened even more. “Surely this has not been a lengthy occurrence Elder?”

“Aye my son, it has not. About fortnight has gone by since the first.”

“A _fortnight_?” he growled and struck his staff on the ground. The goblins all cowered behind the bushes and rocks nearby, but the Elder stood firmly. “Why did you or the other Northern Elders not inform me?! Your son would not have perished- “

“He is not gone Your Majesty.” The Elder looked at Bog in the eyes, contrasting the sadness of the tired grey ones with the lively, electric blue of the King’s. Bog huffed and stood straight again.

“What know you of their whereabouts? We will go in search of them.”

“We cannot. They have been moved into the Light.”

“They…they what?” 

“The sun’s rays sire. Large, bright red, flaming rays…” Bog stared at him in disbelief, convinced that the elder had turned senile since last he saw him.

“A fire? _Was there a fire?_ ” he screamed the question to the goblins who were now poking their heads through their hideouts. A young little goblin pulled away from his mother’s grasp and approached the King, trembling lightly but resolute to tell the King what he saw.

“I saw something your Highness.”

“And what was it lad?”

The little goblin trembled for a bit when his King’s eyes met his, the large shadow towering above him. “I, um…The Elder was right. It came from the Light,” he pointed to the border up ahead where the golden glimmer of the Lightfields could only be dimly perceived through the prickly shrubs.

“You saw a fairy creature do this?” asked the King, the scales of his shoulder blades rattling as he tried to muster his anger.

“Well no- but it came from there. And the Elder is right! It was a flash of light and BOOM, the log was…gone. It was the log with the nice blue flowers, right?” he asked the Elder, who only nodded sadly.

“They are medicinal plants grown by my son and his wife for my ointments. We have no others like them in the forest.”

“And what of the other disappearances? Were there witnesses Elder?” 

“We saw the same up North!” a gruff voice called out from a group of Knocker goblins approaching, clad in their mining gear. The leader of the troupe, a stout yet poised goblin, approached the King with a bow while removing his hat. “It was just as the boy described. And the traces left were the same, like it was burned or removed by some strange force of nature. Just yesterday, our gardens were picked at and toyed with. Thank the Gods that the Winter provisions will last us some, but- ”

“Not long enough,” he mused through gritted teeth. “This is madness…”

“Aye sire. But there is admittedly method in’t” the Elder said, turning to go.

“What say you?” asked the leader of the Knockers. But the Elder was no longer listening. His gray eyes had turned empty, marred by fatigue and a desperation only visible to the Bog King.

“Elder Withers,” called out the King, “We will find your family, I promise you. Then you may also return to your craft.” The Elder continued on his path deeper into the forest, not even turning to say farewell to his King. In normal circumstances, that was blasphemy even for an Elder, but it wasn’t what angered the King enough to fly after him. “Elder -“

“No Bog. _By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes_ , but ” he muttered without turning around or even looking up from the ground “ _I will be the pattern of patience: I will say nothing_.”

The Elder trudged slowly away, disappearing into the shadows of the nighttime that remained.

Bog stood agape, unable to grasp the meaning of the Elder’s final words. The subjects stood behind by the empty patch and grew increasingly more agitated when they were told many of the freshly blooming primroses were stolen as well higher up North. One of the toads accused the Knockers of making up the news from the North in order to keep the provisions to themselves.

Before Bog could gather his thoughts, a fight had already erupted at the spot of the disappearance. Fights, of course, were not rare circumstances for goblins, in fact they happened on a fairly daily and at times even hourly basis, but they were never bred out of this…sheer fear. A fear of the unknown that had wronged them. Not a neighbor, but an invisible enemy they testily could not seize and annihilate.

It was a feeling of impotence. One that the King would not stand for in his land.

“ _If you prick us, do we not bleed?_ ” he roared as he flew in to interrupt the fight.

His subjects stared at him with wide eyes. They whispered amongst each other, then a Knocker yelled out “Yeah!” and the other goblins nodded as more appeared from their hiding places. Stuff and Thang, along with the rest of the guard, flew in on the backs of the dragonflies and joined the crowd as well.

“ _If you poison us, do we not die_?” the clamor grew in agreement with their King’s somber speech.

He flew high and yelled from above: “ _And if you wrong us, shall we not seek revenge?_ ” The crowd of goblins below him yelled in triumph, but his ears suddenly fell into an odd state of deafness because of his boiling anger.

Their approval was not needed after all; declaring a war was a unilateral decision. Just like any decision made. The wrath, frustration and power in his bosom urged him to make up his mind on the spot.

“The fairies of the Lightfields have overstepped the border. It is clear that they wish to play a prank, but pilfering our reserves, abducting our brothers, and breaking the one law I have imposed, that of the Primroses,” his subjects shivered at the word, “proves that we are being toyed with! And so, gather all!”

The proclamation of war pierced through the Dark Forest. “That any wretched person who has escaped justice **tremble in fear now**.”

Flying, flying,flying away from one of the many scenes of crime, they approached the border just in time for the Fae Spring prenuptial celebrations- including that of the royal couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will survive" - Gloria Gaynor, sung by Griselda
> 
> Texts used for the Italicized part of the end discussion are both Shakespeare, but not MND! Elder Withers uses Hamlet, MacBeth and King Lear, while Bog uses King Lear in his speech to the crowd as a declaration of war and the last words are also a reference.


	3. Hasty marriage seldom proves well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Marianne wasn't too convinced about letting go of her liberty so quickly to get hitched. The 'butterflies in your stomach' feeling (or bees if you're a fairy?) is a bit different than gut wrenching doubt: something she has trouble differentiating.

Princess Marianne paced the length and width of her chambers while the three maiden pixies struggled to arrange her hair from its bedhead state and pick out a royal outfit that would be to her liking.

She waved away most of the options, but as soon as she was lost in thought they swiftly dressed her in a short strapless dress with layered maple leaves, darkened with mulberry juice and dotted with bright gold dots over the bottom of the seams. As they fussed over her hair for the first time in months, she continued to move about the room.

The official engagement party was taking place in the ballroom right beneath her. Yeah…she was ready for this. Of course she was. After all it was just a wedding, nothing to be afraid of! And she had a whole week to get prepared.

A whole seven days. One week. _One week?!_

“Oh my God,” she stopped her pacing, “I’ll be married in a week.” Her eyes widened in panic at the thought. Everything had happened so, unbelievably quickly…The last month had been marvelous- yet there was a bubble of doubt in her stomach that had swelled more and more as the fated day approached. A bubble that now seemed just about ready to pop.

She hardly knew Roland; in fact almost everything she **did** know about him was based on facts she had heard before even meeting him.“Most wanted bachelor in the Kingdom honey” “He was a very important Lord that chose to join the army! He was so devoted now he’s our General!” “Sooooo good looking” “Doesn’t settle for just anyone” “He’ll make you swoon!”

And that was true - after all every time she saw Roland the tumbling bees in her stomach proved just how nervous she was. It wasn’t something she had ever felt around anyone before, and even the first time they met she, like every one else who wasn’t blind or senile, found him to be so, **_so_** attractive. It was clearly love at first sight for both as soon as they were introduced.

Then every time he brought up their future of ruling together her heart skipped a beat, but…marriage?

The little pixies laughed, agreeing in their own tongue with the statement made. They were obviously unable to read into the troubled thoughts of their Princess and decipher her words’ true meaning. One of them took a little sliver of petal fabric from her mistress’ nightgown and placed it over her head playfully to imitate a veil.

The three little helpers giggled together and hummed the customary wedding tune: _“Pa-pa-papaa! Pa-pa-papaa!”_

Marianne looked at them with a forced smile and merely walked away. “No no. I meant- well what if I’m not ready to be married? Not never just- just maybe not now…”

She hugged herself and neared the large open windows of her room. The white blanket she had been so accustomed to seeing over her homeland these past months was finally starting to melt with the noon sun. Tiny vibrant buds were peaking out from the thin white veil of leftover snow and in the distance, she could swear she saw the primrose blooms fairies so seldom ever got a chance to see. The Elf Village could be seen further below the castle by the stream now flowing with icy cold water, but her eyes lingered in the vastness beyond it: the darkened area past the Lightfields known as the Dark Forest.

She hadn’t ever been there, and it was likely she wouldn’t ever have the chance to go because of the illusive relations between the Kingdoms. Fairies and Goblins weren’t allies after all, they simply lived side by side in a land too vast to know of its true boundaries and too old for anyone to care or even try to find out. Discovery, in the minds of the Fae, wasn’t worth the effort when all of the comforts needed were found in the area of their inhabitance.

Royalty in particular never had any need to leave the castle, no need to explore or be curious. Albeit outdoors or even within oneself.

“Being a _bride_? I knew I would have to wed eventually when I became the Queen but…maybe I don’t have to this Spring.” The pixies were stunned and shrieked at their mistress’ words. They fretted and fluttered around her, trying to make her come to her senses. She waved a hand dismissively. “I mean come on; I hardly know who I am yet. I don’t even know my Kingdom enough to share it with someone…and besides it’s not like I’m the Queen right now and need a husband immediately. Dad’s not leaving the crown to me any time soon…”

They kept tugging at her dress and shrieking, shaking their heads disapprovingly. She let out an exasperated sigh and let her arms drape to her sides. “Don’t you guys get it? Marriage isn’t for me yet! This is all way too quick. I’ve got things to do before…” she smiled brightly and looked at her pixies.

_So I don’t love dancing_

_Or crazy romancing_

_Or even…fellas advancing_

**_Constantly_ **

“I mean hey I’m not Dawn,” she chuckled. The pixies stared at her in confusion.

_Marriage is for older folks_

_Older folks, not for me_

_One husband, one wife_

_Whaddya got?_

_Two people sentenced for life!_

She spun on her bare heels and ran to her mirror, laughing while singing. She had finally realized what was missing, and it wasn’t too late.

_I love singing!_

_Good healthy clinging_

_And even quietly bringing on a spree_

_I’m exploding with youth and zest_

_Who needs corroding in some vulture’s nest?_

_I've gotta fly my wings! Go places, do things_

_My freedom bell’s really gonna ring_

The pixies finally decided to chime in. All four all flew about her room chuckling and landed on her rosebud bed.

_Doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo_

_Doo doo doo_  

_I’m not ready to quit bein’ free_

_And I’m just not willing to stop being me_

_I’ve gotta sing my song of ‘why should I belong_

_To some guy who says I’m- ‘_

The doors to her chambers swung open suddenly with a thundering resonance, causing the four lying on the bed to jump up in surprise.

Marianne reflexively hid behind her bed, too startled by the sound to think of anything else until a bright flash of green blinded her momentarily and she saw the curly tuft of blonde hair. The voice confirmed her suspicions and she started to panic slightly, forgetting what she was singing about. The dashing armored fairy called out into the room. “Buttercup? You in here?”

“Over here Roland,” she said embarrassed as she reappeared from behind the bed, “‘morning.”

Before his eyes even met hers they scanned her body hastily. “What are you doing?! Your hair’s still a mess and… that dress! No no you need something more festive sugar.” He rushed into her boudoir, throwing the dresses into the air one by one saying ‘nope nope nope’ repeatedly until he came out holding a long, floor length gown made of dark and light green ivy. “Now darlin’ try this. Put some fancy flowers in your hair and hurry on downstairs, everyone’s waitin’!”

He sped away marching towards the door and motioned his lackeys to close it behind him.

She tried to grab him before he turned away but hit herself on the bed frame. “Wait, Roland I -oww! I need- I mean, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Not now sweetheart. Just get ready and we can talk after the party,” he waved with his back turned.

“But it’s about the wedding!” she dropped the dress he handed to her on the bed.

“The more honeysuckle cake the better and I’ll let you pick the flower arrangements.”

“Roland _please_ ," she pleaded, "I- I’m not ready.” It was out. She had mustered the courage to say it. If anyone would have been in that room to hear it she may have been severely reprimanded, but the silence that ensued was far worse in her mind.

Roland stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly to face her from the opposing side of the room. “You’re what?”

“I- I just don’t think I’m ready to get married yet. I’m sorry but…well it’s all just happening so quickly and I was thinking…”

“Buttercup,” he gave a forced laugh and flew closer to her side, “that’s the problem. See, you’re thinking! You shouldn't have to think sugar, that’s a man’s job. It’s what I’m here for.”

“But Roland I-“

“Wedding jitters are normal Honeycake. It just proves how much you love me,” he held her hand and looked into her eyes, “You're wrong sugar. You're ready to get married because you love me. Don’t you love me Marianne?” His green eyes pierced into her confused gaze. She hadn’t thought out what she was going to say to him yet, especially since she was hoping he wouldn’t push her on her decision.

“I…”

“You love me Buttercup, _right_?” he pulled her into him and grabbed her back, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear with his free hand. His breath was hot on her cheek before he planted a very light kiss on her lips. She stiffened momentarily but let herself relax in his embrace, raised her arms to hug him- then he pulled away. “Well?” he insisted.

She stood agape, her arms still hovering in the air. “I- I do. But don’t you think we’re rushing things just a little? I mean in relatives terms, we technically just met, and now we’re getting married next week…”

“It’s a marriage that will bring us all honor Marianne. You were all for it and the Court's overjoyed! They want to see m-us, happy."

"And I _am_ for it, but why can’t we wait? It doesn't make a difference, even just a little -“

“Shhh. You’re thinkin’ again darlin’” he put two fingers on her lips. “There’s no need to dwell on the details when it feels right,” before she could interrupt and say that that was precisely the point, he continued.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help_

_Fallin in love with you_

He held her closer and sung into her ear.

_Shall I say_

_Would it be a sin?_

_That I can’t help_

_Fallin in love with you_

She relaxed again in his arms and tried to put her hands in his hair but he twirled her around, trying to get her to dance. She obliged and did so a tad reluctantly; she never was very nimble when it came to dancing and twisting like the other fairies.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darlin’ so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_So take my hand_

_Take my whole life too cause I can’t help, fallin in love with you_

With another spin they ended up in each other’s arms. He dipped her at the end of the song, looked her in the eyes again and urged her to answer “so will my future Queen stop worrying for her future King? ”

She couldn’t see anything else in that moment... other than Roland. Had forgotten about everything she had thought of on her own only moments before. She was  dazed beyond belief. “If it will make my future King happy,” she sighed with a wide sheepish grin. “Roland I-I’m sorry about doubting-“

“Don’t you worry your pretty little self Buttercup,” he had her stand back up abruptly, “now go get yourself all prettified. Everything’s got to be… _perrrfect_ ,” he added looking into the mirror with a twirl of his gold locks,”and you know how the Elders ain’t patient!”

“Yeah, I’ll be down soon,” she watched him go, completely and utterly lovestruck.

When she turned around to face the pixies, they were sighing romantically over the scene that had just transpired before them. Once they all caught themselves and Roland disappeared, they retreated to the boudoir to put the dresses away and pick out some small flowers for the handmade hair crown.

Marianne sighed and twirled dreamily about the room. When she reached her bed, she saw the opulent green ivy gown chosen by her fiancee and winced slightly, the smile fading from her lips.

“Green’s really not my color…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Marriage is for old folks" - Nina Simone (Marianne)  
> "Can't help falling in love" - Elvis Presley (but was obviously thinking of the Strange Magic version)
> 
> Don't be shy about leaving a comment or kudos if you're enjoying it ^^ and also song suggestions that are somewhat war-related are extremely welcome at this time! We're nearing the moment


	4. TRUE confusion now hath made his masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties, urgent dispatches, party-crashers, state secrets, sisterly pranks, messy long dresses, Potionless fluff and music, first meetings, Marianne being witty and clumsy as is her nature, and remember:
> 
> "When I rule this Kingdom, I'll go to the Dark Forest- to talk to them. To make it so, at long last, we're not scared anymore! Then we can all go anywhere we want to have fun, to see things, to have adventures...!"

A buzzing black swarm appeared from out of the Dark Forest, slowly approaching the emerald stricken green fields.

 

The midday sun had melted the last of the snow, leaving dew drops and rivulets in its place. It allowed the Elves to begin their annual digging of the small canals that would lead the fresh, crisp water down its proper paths towards the Fae Palace or the main river. They had been digging merrily all morning, and when the sun reached its highest peak above the sky, they were permitted a leave for the rest of the week to join in the festivities.

Sunny hadn’t helped with the digging this year because Dawn put him in charge of the entertainment part of the celebration. As the head wedding planner, only the best made her cut to help out in any aspect of the ceremony, and the music for this party: “Just has to be perfect!”

The little elf had blushed over the compliment, but gulped as Dawn handed him a large scroll with the list of songs, nearly toppling him inadvertently. “Uh- so do you have any- _oomph_! Suggestions Ms. Boss?” he asked as the top of the untied scroll escaped him and loosened over the length of the floor but fortunately stopping at the fountain in the center of the room.

“Of course silly! ‘Walking on sunshine’,‘This will be an everlasting love’, ’Crazy in love’, “You are my sunshine’…”

“ _Ahem_ ,” Sunny interrupted as he tried to roll the gigantic scroll back up, “Dawn those are your kind of songs. What do you think Marianne and Roland would be into?”

“Uhhh…” she hesitated and frowned slightly in thought, “ How about ’The final countdown’ since it’s an engagement party?”

Sunny suppressed his laughter knowing she meant well by the suggestion. “That’s still a little general. Why don’t you just give me their song and we can work off of that.”

Dawn held her breath for a moment before looking at her best friend. _Oh boy…_ “ _Their_ song?”

“Yeah,” he looked at her in dismay, “don’t tell me they- they don’t have a song?” The two looked at each other with confused eyes.

They couldn’t believe it…it had taken them this long to realize that the Royal Couple didn’t have their own song. Fairy couples usually decided on a song within the first week of courting; not necessarily because of tradition but because it just…happened. Music always happened, no matter the occasion. It had always been natural to use it as an illustration of a fairy’s feelings. Therefore during the courting process and declarations of love, it was hard _not_ to have a song. A celebration of love wasn’t ever really a celebration if music wasn’t involved.

Even Sunny and Dawn had a song! They had shared multiple songs together over the course of their long friendship, switching styles and tempos as they grew older and depending on the occasion.

The occasion of a love declaration was one much awaited by Sunny of course, but he could never muster enough courage to bring himself to even hum something of the sort in her presence. Nevertheless, he had thought about it. He had thought about it _a lot_. Maybe even too much for the opinions of some of his elven friends who found his friendship to the Princess a tad odd (to say the least).

Then again he and Dawn were best friends and, as the fairies of the Court enjoyed reminding them, from practically opposing social ranks. _Very_ far from a ‘Royal Couple’.

This was beyond strange.

Dawn forced a smile and giggled, waving a hand dismissively. “I’m sure they’re just being secretive about it. Now quit dawdling and go see how the band’s doing! I gotta check on Marianne to see what’s keeping her.”

Sunny left the room to do as she said, but he wasn’t able to dismiss the realization so lightly.'

_______________________________________________

 

The Fairy Palace was being plagued by strange realizations that morning.

 

King Oberon had just left his chambers to join the Elders and Astronomers for an impromptu council in the main drawing room regarding the coming of Spring. He crossed the galleries with a particularly cheerful disposition that morning, smiling and waving at every subject that crossed his path and even occasionally stopping to chat.

Before entering the meeting he heard a voice call out for him from the opposing side of the hall.

It was a Fairy Guard accompanied by a young messenger boy. They were running hastily towards the King and reached him before he opened the doors to meet the Council. “Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” called out the guard though heavy panting.

“Urgent…dispatch…sire…” the guard wheezed motioning for the messenger boy to approach.

“An urgent dispatch?”  

“ _Yessir_ ,” the boy said informally. The guard nudged him hard in the sides. “ _Ow_! Oh um, your Highnessh. From th’ Northern Border,” he took out a piece of folded leaf from his pocket and read a series of notes aloud. “Shtate of medishin resherves - culled. Shtate of herb bushels - vanished. Shtate of hidden fruit resherves - tampered. Shtate of…” the boy continued to read the report while his King’s jaw dropped little by little with each new point. After a couple more he finally concluded: “Shtate of honeyshuch’le resherves - shcarce.”

Dumbfounded, and with his mouth still hanging a tad open, the King cleared his throat and regained his composure before the boy and guard. “Why wasn’t there a notice sooner?” he addressed the guard through a scowl.

The messenger boy quickly answered in defense instead. “We didn’t know your Mashesty! Honesht,” the boy pleaded on the verge of tears, “we checked the resherves thish mornin’ for the firsht time in monthsh with the Guard. Ah flew here quick as ah could with the report! _Honesht_ ah did…” The King placed a hand on the boy’s head and forced a reassuring smile.

“You did well son. In fact, you’re so fast you managed to even outrun a palace guard,” he said looking at the guard who had tried to escort the boy. “Thank you. That will be all. Take him to get a treat and accompany him back home. Understood? And,” he added hesitatingly as the pair turned around, “don’t let anyone know.” The King looked at the boy with kind eyes, “can you keep a secret son?”

“Yessir! Erm- your Majeshty,” he answered proudly with his right fist over his heart.

“Atta boy. That goes for you and the rest of the guard as well. Send some troops to discreetly inspect further. But above all, remember that this will be classified as a state secret until further notice. Understood? Your are excused.”

The guard bowed and took the boy by the hand, leading him through the galleries and answering his many questions about the usefulness of certain pieces of furniture and fanciful artwork.

The King watched them go with tired eyes, the smile and happy disposition he had bared not five minutes ago now vanished into pierced lips and a grave countenance.

One of the astronomers exited the drawing room at that moment to see what was keeping his King. He was startled to find Oberon right beside the door, contemplating the galleries with an empty stare and completely lost in thought. He called out for him and respectfully reminded him that the Elders were all ready for the council.

The King acquiesced and said he would be right there, another forced smile spread across his face. They came so naturally to rulers.

_State secret…how long has it been since we last had to rely on that term?_

With one hand pressed on the doorframe of the drawing room and the other on the handle, ready to enter and continue to play the role of the jovial King, he suddenly remembered. It hadn’t been from a time from his recollection, but rather a story passed down through their lineage. A time he had been warned of long ago both by his kin and later by the Elders.

_The fear of The Other. Has it- has it returned?_

_______________________________________________________

 

From afar, the Goblin Army shrieked as they entered the newly gleaming Lightfields. The Sun blinded them terribly and even caused some of the riders to fall onto the backs of their dragonflies.

Thang let go of his steed in surprise to shield his eyes and slumped a little too far back. He soon found his head dangling backwards from the dragonfly, screeching appropriately instead of falling to his demise thanks to Stuff, who miraculously caught his legs in time before he slipped any further back.

Bog turned his head around abruptly because of the commotion, not a bit surprised to see his subjects complaining so feverishly over the sunlight. Even he felt blinded by the sudden change, an effect that most likely wouldn’t pass for an hour or so at the very least. It was a disadvantage they would have in battle he hadn’t duly weighed- true, but he knew that waiting until nightfall would only make the goblins more restless in their grief…and afraid.

More importantly, it may have made _him_ more afraid as well, but that was a weakness he didn’t have the liberty of entertaining as King, particularly not that day.

Not a fear of the fairies per say, but rather, of what they were capable of if they were given more time to plot…

And yet there was still something inherently wrong with this situation. He knew that very well. The fairies were pranksters by nature, therefore the peace they had settled on between Kingdoms was bound to break eventually. But not in such a brutal manner.

The complete destruction of their food reserves? Disappearance of his subjects? Those actions went beyond the fairies' traditional "prank" domain. 

It was a malicious act. An act of war.

“Sire, we are nearing the Palace!” a goblin called out from the front of the troop, interrupting his thoughts.

“I know that,” he snapped through the roar of the fluttering wings, “just keep a lookout for any signs of an ambush.”

“Um…sire?” It was Thang’s voice, weakened from dangling backwards “What’s the plan?” he asked sheepishly. Stuff rolled her eyes, unable to face palm herself in embarrassment and too soft-hearted to let go of Thang - at least for the moment.

She contented herself with giving him a loud: “Shhh! You don’t ask BK what the plan is!”

“And why not? Are we just going to waltz into their celebrations without an invitation?”

“What celebration?” barked the King with a hint of curiosity. 

“On the first day of Spring they always have a big party sire. All those flowery frocks and the like, with lots of dancing and merrymaking…” Thang answered a little dreamily. The other goblins groaned in annoyance, the Bog King being the loudest. “Could you pull me up a little Stuff? I feel the blood getting to my head.”

“Finish.” The King ordered. Thang gulped.

“Y-yes. A couple weeks ago we got word that the crowned princess was going to marry the new general of the Fairy Army. They’re sure to celebrate the engagement today. You know how superstitious they are, they’d never do it in Winter… Stuff, pull me up? I’m startin’ to see stars…”

“Do it Stuff. But we must remember he gets smarter with the blood rushing backwards,” muttered Bog.

The goblins chuckled as Stuff the Savior struggled to pull him onto her dragonfly. Bog pondered over Thang's belated report. The news of the Fairy Kingdom was never of any interest, in fact he even ordered messengers such as Thang to limit themselves to reporting within the border. Anything else was, and is, of little consequence to the King of the Dark Forest.

He mused over the information hastily.

If they were celebrating today, that meant they could be caught off guard even more easily--thus giving them a bit more of an advantage in their attack. And if the royal family was going to be out an about with the rest of the subjects in the same place at the exact same time…

 _Firefly. Perfect_. That was it. He motioned the party behind him to come to a halt then turned to face them.

“New plan,” he spoke loudly to be heard over the buzzing wings, then stood atop the pair of dragonflies, one leg on each, holding his staff on his right side as if he were still in the throne room.

“Who wants to go to a party?” he shouted out to his army with a wicked smirk and a tight fist. The goblins all roared in approval, except for Thang who was still feeling a little air-sick.

As the King explained the plan, Thang managed to hum a question in a pained voice: “isn’t it…rude if we go without an invi-invita…?” Stuff turned slightly and held his froggy lips shut, pretending not to hear his stifled groans and ignoring his thrashing as she took in the new plan.

The fly rolled its eyes at her passengers’ rowdy behavior on her back, still unable to remember how they had convinced her this would be the ‘fun adventure’ she had awaited.

 _Some adventure…_ she brooded as they set off once more towards the Palace in the new formation. The fairies were still out of sight but the empty Elf village was getting closer- just as the cheerful music was.

_______________________________________________

 

Within the hectic and ornate walls of the Palace ballroom, the guards lined up along the the corridors to facilitate an increasingly large crowd entry. That is, some of them did. Most were by the central fountain sharing drinks, merrymaking and even dancing with the rest of the fairies taking a break from decorating the halls. The sunlight felt like a drug for all of the fairies: a much-needed resuscitation after such a tiresome winter.

Sunny and the rest of the elves were the busiest of the lot as they set up the side stage for their big number, but even the little elf was a little…distracted. To say the least. He had agreed to help Dawn nab that ‘gorgeous Ian’ guy she was after for so long, and they had agreed on the perfect upbeat love song so that she could ‘accidentally’ bump into him after the slow.

…Or was it Irwin? No- Aaron! That’s right. It was definitely…maybe…quite possibly Aaron. He should probably check that.

He grumbled something nonsensical and looked at the floor, slightly defeated but mostly exhausted. Before he could look up in time, he suddenly bumped into a large elven back and smacked his nose. When he fell on his behind, his tall hat had fallen behind him and revealed his big spiky hair.

“Ow! Sorry m- Pare!” he cried out with a smile. Pare turned around slowly, slightly puzzled, to look at his friend sitting on the ground.

“What are you doing down there?” he asked innocently. Sunny blinked and rubbed his nose. “And where’s your -“ he looked at the hat laying before his feet, dusted it off and put it back on Sunny’s head before picking him up and straightening him out. “There ya go.”

“Thanks man. Didn’t think you’d be swinging by this early.”

“Yeah. The King gave everyone leave for the early celebrations today-”

“Everyone?” Sunny asked surprised. Pare only smiled, showing the dimples at the corners of his mouth and the laugh lines by his eyes.

“Not a soul left in the village; we’re all here helping out around the castle today,” he said happily. It was only on very rare occasions that the elves were all permitted into castle grounds, even during Spring celebrations.

The last occasion had been during the King and Queen’s engagement some twenty years ago.

“Besides,” he said picking his drum up again, “you need someone to keep you on stage when Dawn dances. Don’t want you freezing and going numb in the middle of a song.”

“Wha??!! How-how did you-“ Pare only smiled smuggly and turned around humming.

_And I know she’ll be the death of me, at least we’ll both be numb_

_And she’ll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_

_I can’t feel my face when I’m with you_

_But I love it, but I love it, oh …_  

He continued whistling while setting up the instruments. Sunny rolled his eyes and straightened his hat, grumbling a little under his breath.

“It’s not like I get tense or anything like-“

“Sunny!” a perky female voice called from behind him. Dawn. Perfect timing. He gulped a little but hid it with a nervous chuckle.

“H-hey! What’s up?”

“What’s up?? What’s up??! I can’t find Marianne ANYWHERE and all you can ask me is ‘WHAT’S UP?’ GAHH where did she go?? She’s going to drive me crazy we’re already late late and I mean REALLY late for the briefing of the guests and the music choices and the food lists…”

“Dawn! Breathe.”

Sunny put his hands in the air to indicate her to stop. The crowds stood agape at the sight of the distressed princess but turned their heads when they saw her pause to take a deep breath, filling her cheeks with air like a chipmunk. Sunny dropped his hands and sighed in relief, but when Dawn let go of her breath, it didn’t have the same calming effect.

“I went to her room and looked EVERYWHERE Sunny! I mean even the Pixies couldn’t tell me where she is and as the Gods are my witness she's going to get herself lost in the Fields sightseeing like she always does…”

Sunny scratched his head under his hat, watching his best friend pacing back and forth as she flung her arms frantically, played with her fingers and nearly ripped blonde strands of hair off her scalp.

“ ‘What’s up.’“ she repeated mockingly with a little whimper indicating her rising stress level.

Sunny frowned and was about to make a come back, when a tiny little white and pink petal flew onto his nose from above. He looked at it befuddled and looked around. For a moment he thought Pare was standing above him from behind and dropped it so he could give it to Dawn, but he saw someone else hanging from one of the chandeliers above and chuckling.

“Seriously of ALL THE DAYS she picks to disappear…Gods I should have prayed to the Stars this morning…” the princess exclaimed with her hands buried in her hair as if she were about to rip it out in petal strands.

“Uh, Dawn? About Marianne-“ he said pulling on the hem of her dress and pointing up. The shadow hanging playfully from above put a finger to her lips. “I think you might want to see this.”

“Not now Sunny I’m trying to think of places I haven’t looked.”

“I've got a hunch she’s hiding closer than you think.”

Dawn raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Closer than I-“

“BOO! You’re it haha ** _HA_**!” the shadow exclaimed pouncing on an unsuspecting Dawn.

“GAHHH! WHAT THE HE-“ she turned around abruptly. “Marianne…” she whined with displeasure and hid her face with her hands.

Marianne descended from the air and let go of her sister’s shoulders, desperately trying to suppress her laughter. Sunny of course was on the floor laughing in a fit of hysteria, but the disheveled fairy bit her lip to remain at least a tad polite; after all Dawn hated being scared, and she was stressed enough of as it was.

“Sooo…” she muttered softly approaching Dawn, combing her hair back in place from its surprised spikes, “you gonna try to catch me?” Dawn remained frozen in shock with her hands still buried in her face. Marianne lowered her eyebrows in worry.

“Dawn? Are you alri-“

“Tag! You’re it!” the little blonde exclaimed and rushed into the air.

“Hey! get back here you juggler, you canker blossom you!” 

“Says the one that had to resort to the surprise attack! That was a low blow even for y-” she cried out teasingly as she dove into hall with a playful squeal.

The two flew around the ballroom trying to catch one another, occasionally hiding behind fairies when they landed, then rushing around the corridors slipping and sliding and wreaking havoc; Sunny couldn’t help but smile. Without realizing it, he found himself wondering how things would change within the next week- the corners of his lips began to tighten at the thought.

He worried, for the sake of the three friends that things would never be as good as they were at that moment.

When Dawn called out for him he snapped out of his sullen thoughts, letting his fixed smile reappear.

“Sunny Sunny! Oh my gosh Sunny you won’t believe it! You just won’t believe it!”

“After almost hearing you curse a minute ago, I think I'd even believe in giants,” he said with a smug look.

Dawn gave a pouty face and ignored the comment. “Marianne was making a boutonnière for me with- wait for it- actual flowers! She picked like, really pretty ones too!”

“Aww I’m touched sis. You _actually_ like my taste,” she joked staring at Dawn with puppy eyes and with a hand placed above her heart.

“Oh, silly. I always knew you had it in you. I'll forgive your messy gown for what you went through to make it for me,” Dawn giggled as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Marianne’s forehead. She flew away from the pair humming the traditional Spring melody Sunny had sung earlier in the morning. “We can look over the lists later if you want..” she called out dreamily as she exited the ballroom. 

Sunny stood beside Marianne in amazement, rubbing his forehead in a pensive state.

“How- how did you pick the exact flower combinations she would like? I mean look at her! it’s like you read her mind or something.”

“I took them from the flower arrangements around the castle-grounds.”

Sunny stared at her with inquisitive eyes, awaiting more of her incomplete explanation.

She laughed, bent over and whispered: “Dawn picked out every. single. flower arrangement. So technically, I did. Read her mind I mean,”  she replied smugly as she cracked her knuckles and stretched her arms above her head in satisfaction, bearing a wide grin.

The little elf couldn't control his mouth from hanging open. “Oh _**come on!**_ you cheated! That’s not fair...”

She waved a hand while walking towards the stage. “C’mere and show me how the songs are coming along,” she chuckled as Sunny groaned and shuffled his feet, causing her to laugh lightly. “Not gonna lie Sunny, I’m pretty flattered you and Dawn still believe I’m capable of adopting feminine values. It gives me a flicker of hope. I should tell  Dad and Rolando reassure them.”

“Don’t push it Marianne. We still think you're capable of smashing through a window as your grand entrance during the wedding. ”

Marianne stared at him blankly. "How...how did you guys know?" Sunny  shot up in surprise over her reaction. 

"You- you're not- you're not serious...right?" eh asked worried.

"Noooo. Of course not. A lady would _never_ do that," she giggled innocently and winked. He let out a sigh of relief but then looked at her puzzled: what was up with the giggling and the...winking? 

"Also...canker blossom? Seriously? Did you find that weird insult from one of your stories again?"

"Well there's not much more to do in winter than read or get crafty" she reminded him. He squirmed at the recollection of Dawn spending hours upon hours fixing dresses and decorating the palace. Staying out of the castle was definitely starting to sound safer if it meant escaping the fairies. 

_______________________________________________

 

“We are approaching Sire.” Stuff’s hearty voice called out. “Awaiting your orders.”

“Just follow the plan. And remember: you all stand down from exiting until I make the call. Party one takes two hostages each from the Courts while party two holds down the Guard.”

“But Sire what if we nab a Royal?” asked Brutus innocently. The King bared his teeth with a dark grin.

“They’ll be a present-you can do what you’d like with the scum.” The goblins grew excited over the promise. “But not until I say so” he clarified, inviting whines from the Army.

With only five minutes to go until they reached the castle grounds, the Army split into the two parties. They were all weary from the voyage, but their vision was growing worse and worse as the sunlight got brighter. The King also squinted, pushing through the stinging in his eyes as he ordered the dragonflies he stood upon to fly even higher.

They climbed atop the castle tower, ready to attack the guards on duty- when they realized there were no guards. The King silently ordered for them to look around the stairwells for any signs of them, but to no avail. This immensely facilitated their plan- who had consisted of breaking into the tower, tying the knocked out guards on duty and piling them together as the King led the ‘crawl’ mission on the castle walls until they could position themselves by windows so as to break into the castle, where they would meet with the other party vacating the halls of guards and guests for the grand entrance.

Descending the spiral staircase with fluttering winds and a mix of heavy and light steps, the Goblin Army soon found itself at the entrance door for the castle’s Northern halls.

“On three,” he motioned the door with the tip of his scepter, “one, two,thr-“ the door swung open and they all jumped back, except for the King who only bore his scepter closer to the entrance, touching the individual’s chest. It was Thang, who screamed in surprise.

“Thang! What are ye- where is everyone else? Were they taken?”

“Nononono!” he croaked for fear of even gulping with the scepter by throat, “No Sire, they are waiting.”

“Waiting?”

  “Yes you all took a while and there was nobody down here…”

The King positioned the scepter back to his side and looked around the empty halls with a puzzled frown.

Everything along the corridors was silent. the courtyard didn’t have a soul, and no guards seemed to be on patrol. “Fools,” he spoke slowly, still surprised over the naivety of the fairies, “it seems we’ll be finishing earlier than expected.”

An upbeat love song started to resound from the halls, causing the Army to squirm in annoyance over the vibrations they had grown unused to. “New plan: team two follows that horrid racket and puts a stop to it. We’re making a new entrance.”

_______________________________________________

 

Sunny spun in a circle to the beat of the music, keeping the tempo he had rehearsed with in his mind as he did a hip thrust and another quick spin with a toe stand.

The songs they had chosen to start out the celebration had been a success so far. He was feeling especially proud of his performances, notably how ‘You Rock My World’ was going. The only issue was that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dawn and- was it Scot? Every time there was an instrumental pause Pare would move up from the back and shove him lightly to bring him back to reality and keep him from jumping off stage to join her.

“What are you doing?” Sunny asked as Pare held onto the back of his shirt.

“Quit looking at her! It’ll just make you more nervous.”

“I need to make sure I don’t miss her signal!” he retorted. It _was_ true, he did need to glance to see when she would signal him to introduce the royal couple. But he didn’t need to look at her so incessantly. Only the dancing could entertain him from his thoughts.

_Girl, I know that this is love I felt the magic all in the air_

_And girl, I'll never get enough_

_That's why I always have to have you here! Hoo!_

_You rock my world--_

“Sunny!” a voice called from below the stage. He spun around abruptly- a little faster than he had worked on during the choreography session- causing him to trip slightly into Pare again.

“Da-ow! Weren’t you supposed to give me the sig-?”

“I did! But you weren’t looking in my direction!” _Oops…_ he thought. _Pare better not be laughin’…_

“It’s fine, just announce it now. Like, right now,” she said hurriedly skipping away back to her dance partner.

He sighed and obeyed. “Ladies and gentlemen! Fairy folk of all kind and wonder!” Sunny called out to the dancing fairies in the ballroom. “Gather round gather round please, and give a warm welcome to the couple of the-“ But before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud crash from the doorway.

Some of the startled fairy ladies screamed as the guards drew their swords at the ready.

The elves jumped up or hid under tables reflexively, while a drunken Lord (known by the Court for never attending a party sober) jumped into the fountain crying ‘Save the childreeennn!’

Luckily for them it was only the “couple of the night” Sunny had begun to introduce. Or at least, it was half of the couple. Roland appeared in the ballroom sliding through the doorway sporting a wide grin.

“We-ell! Is this a party or what?” he beamed. The guests roared with happy laughter and merriment as the band started to play again.

Sunny looked around confused,trying to see where Marianne was. Dawn was nowhere to be seen either because of the immense crowd that seemed to have suddenly filled the dance floor. When he hopped offstage to go find her, he felt an arm grab him abruptly and pull him back. He thought for a moment it was Pare, but the grip on his shirt collar was much tighter and even a little rough.

“My main man Sandy,” the voice bellowed, “Just the guy I needed to see.” Sunny turned around, both unsure who it could be but recognizing that voice far too well.

“Me?”

“Yeah you! Who else am I talking to?” he laughed at his own joke “You elves are really odd creatures.”

“I need to go find Dawn, and you should go get Marianne for your couple dance. It’s up next.”

“We still do that?” Roland asked baffled. “Oh right! Dawn asked me to give you my song,” he recalled puffing his chest out and tossing a crumpled piece of leaf-paper.

“You mean your couple song?” “

Uh, right. That! Exactly,” he asserted. “Just give me the queue in about a minute and start the music.” Sunny acquiesced with a sigh before turning back around to the band to give them instructions. At that moment, Marianne flew through the door entrance, slowly followed behind by a panting Fairy King. When he caught up to her, he tried to position himself in a dignified manner, fixing his crown and presenting his arm to his daughter before descending the stairs together.

Oberon was still ill at ease over the issue at hand regarding the young fairy boy’s message from that morning, but he tried to conceal his worry as best he could. He had chosen not to tell a soul from the Council for fear that the word would get out and the celebrations would be postponed. He knew how irresponsible it was on his part to hide a secret of this magnitude, but breaking the ambience of mirth for such an unclear situation didn’t seem fair either.

The fairies danced merrily to the elves’ cover of “A little less conversation,” dipping, swinging and jumping along to the groove of the chorus. Oberon looked around satisfied. if there was anything he loved, it was a good party. There was no way anything could go wrong now, especially since Marianne wasn’t objecting to anything. Or not much anyhow. She still wasn’t convinced over the necessity of the couple dance.

His arguments over the importance in the tradition didn’t seem to sway her. “But daaaad…you know I can’t dance to save my life. Even Roland doesn’t want to go through with it !” she whispered her protests in vain as they descended the stairs waving, arm in arm.

“Now darling don’t be ridiculous. He loves you and is looking forward to the dance. I’m sure it’s all he’s been thinking about all day.”

“I think he’s had other things on his mind..” she said to herself, remembering how happy she was he hadn’t remembered the dance or the song traditions.

Maybe a little hurt, but mostly relieved. That was, until Dawn interrupted them flying down the hallway to the ballroom asking for their song. With a hair twist and a dashing smile, Roland then flew off to find Sunny. And now he was in the middle of the dance floor, exchanging partners left and right as the female fairies swooned in their General’s arms.

“Hey there little ladies! the name’s Roland…” he presented himself with a bow to a group of fairies by the fountain. They giggled lightly and one presented her hand, but before he could kiss it, he heard the melody of the song he told Sunny to play.

Dawn looked at the band perplexed and flew over to Sunny, shooting him a confused look. Sunny shrugged and pointed to Roland, that had already taken over the center stage by then, snapping his fingers in time with the backup singers. 

“This one goes out to my one and only dream girl, our beautiful future Queen everyone!” he said starting an applause. Marianne looked away embarrassed and squirmed lightly from above the stairs.

“Darlin’ this one’s for you ‘cause:

_What I want you’ve got_

_And it might be hard to handle_  

The fairies happily joined in by dancing in the center of the room around Roland. Dawn urged Marianne to jump in but she stayed firm in place.

“Come ON Marianne! He’s serenading you with your song.” Marianne looked at her sister puzzled. What did she mean by that?

“I’m fine here. I get a better view,” she smiled, “Go dance with- with- who’s he?” she asked pointing to the well dressed teenage fairy waiting below for Dawn.

Dawn giggled. “Tee-hee. Oh you know, he’s- well he’s- um…” she paused trying to remember.

_Like the flame that burns the candle_

_Your candle feeds the flame_  

“Oh why does it matter? He’s perfect!” she mused and flew down to join…him. Marianne rolled her eyes and looked at her father.

“Not worried?”

“I would be, but I’m too happy,” he said reassuringly taking her hand. _And I have other matters to worry about now…_

_What I’ve got’s a full stock_

_Of thoughts and dreams that scatter_

_Then you pull them all together_

_And how…_ well I just can’t explain.

 _Oh yeah!_  

“Dad,” Marianne looked at Oberon inquisitively, “do you sometimes get the feeling that you’re just so…so powerless?”

“Now where did that come from?” he asked worried “this is your wedding celebration! you’re at the center attention Marianne-“ she interrupted him with a cough and pointed to Roland dancing up a storm at the center of the ballroom. “Power comes with greatness Marianne. You’ll learn that when I pass the throne to you and Roland.”

“But what if I don’t learn? How can I expect to feel powerful and just, you know, know how to run an entire Kingdom if I don’t feel that way now? I mean _Roland_ feels powerful dad. _You_ feel powerful, “ she went on looking at the crowd, missing Oberon’s clear flinch over her words.

He wasn’t feeling powerful at that instant.

“Am I going to get some silly magical powers when you put that crown on my head? Is that how it works?”

“Now Marianne, settle down,” he placed his large hands on her shoulders, “when you fulfill your duties, as a Queen, a wife, a mother,” she rolled her eyes but he continued, “then you’ll feel like you have more power-”

“But that’s the thing! If everything is decided for me since birth without my consent, even my duties-“

“Marianne for the thousandth time, men and women-“

“…’Have different obligations.’ Yes I know but -“

“Don’t ask why,” he cut her off crossly. No one had noticed their heated exchange over the sound of Roland and his friends singing so excitedly.

_Well well well you!_

_You make my dreams come true_

_Pretty lady_  

Oberon saw the disappointment in his daughter’s face. It was an expression he had grown more and more used to recently as she asked more and more questions. Normally they were about her readings, or about things she observed around the Kingdom, but his answers never seemed to be enough.

He had been warned by the Council many times that letting the Princess waste time studying and practicing sword fighting was unwise, but he chose never to ask why. That was Marianne’s territory, always asking, trying to understand and explore. She was so unlike him in that way- she was braver.

But she clearly didn’t see it- didn’t feel it.

“Just because you don’t understand something Marianne, doesn’t mean that it’s wrong,” they turned to look at each other, “sometimes the right path isn't the easiest, especially for Royalty. We must always put our people first. Always Marianne, do you understand?” 

She nodded- it was the one thing she could agree with him on. “Yeah dad, I do.”

“Good. Now just repeat those last words you just said to me to Roland at the altar a week from now and consider yourself on the right track.” She rolled her eyes and sighed, but managed to crack a smile. Oberon motioned her to descend the stairs and take Roland’s outstretched hand appeared at the end of the stairs. 

_OH I’ve been waitin’ for you waitin’ for you girl_

_You’re making my dreams come true_

_Oo-woo-oo-woooo-ooo-oo-ooooo——_  

Before she went to him, she turned to look at her father again, who kept pushing the air toward her as if it would miraculously get her closer to Roland. She caught a glimpse of Dawn dancing with a new partner and Sunny with the rest of the band, but both of them managed to meet eyes with Marianne as she inched slowly toward the genial crowd.

Perhaps it was just a feeling of anxiety, but she felt as though the entirety of the Kingdom, nobility, Council members, Elders, elves and other Fae alike, were all watching her intently.

 _This is it,_ she thought, _don’t screw up don’t screw up…oh Gods what was it? what was that phrase Dawn told me about this stupid gown?_ Her first foot reached the stairs.

 _Oh right! don’t trip_ , she gulped at the thought and looked down at her immensely long green gown with a mossy tail.

 _Okay okay this is fine. You’re fine! You’ve got this. Just remember the phrase…_ she forced another smile by bearing her teeth like an animal.

_I feel like she told me something about smiling too…or was that Dad? Ugh I can’t wait until we just go get some cake. Wait a minute—cake. Cake, walk. It was cake walk. She told me to cake walk! Wait what the hell why would she tell me to cake walk?_

She paused in the middle of a stair, pretending to arrange her hair and grab the banister. The crowds now grew impatient as she descended ever-so-slowly.

_Come on come on idiot what did she say about the dress? ‘Cake-walk’…what rhymes with ‘cake’? Take, break, ache, snake…wow those are happy rhymes. Good job Marianne. Maybe it wasn’t a rhyme. Maybe it was a sound…Hm if it has a ‘c-‘ sound…C c c c ch ch ch k k…K! THAT’S IT! Kick! Kick walk!_

She beamed and descended the stairs faster. _But why in God’s name would she tell me to kick—-_

The thought occurred a little too late, and she soon found herself tripping on the front moss of her gown down the last set of stairs. Those pixies were great handmaidens, but they really didn't know how to take measurements. Fortunately it was only the last two steps so none of the party goers, not even Roland, saw the mishap.

They were all too engrossed in song to notice.

_Well well well you_

_You’re makin’ my dreams come true-_

But just as Marianne caught herself and was about to take Roland’s hand…

_**CRRRRRAAAAAASH** _

_______________________________________________

 

Well, I sort of lied. Not **_everyone_** present missed Marianne’s private humiliating scene.

 

The Bog King stood in the opposing doorway and was able to witness it all, despite being unable to see the face of the female fairy tripping due to the excessive sunlight.

The scene was set, and without further ado, the show could commence. The first half of the Goblin Army crashed through some of the windowpanes, as well as three of the four doorways into the ballroom, while some of the others had already pinned much of the Fairy Guard against the side walls and replaced the musicians.

“Well well well. It looks like-

_Tonight, I’m going to a party, but it’s already started without me._

 The Bog King entered through the last doorway, that opposite the room from where Oberon and Marianne had entered.  

If it weren’t for the deafening new music, they may have heard each other scream for help in vain. Even the King was being held back by a pair of goblins.

_I draw them on wreckless,_

_Etched in,_

_Scratched in like resurrection._

Bog caught a glimpse of the King and flew toward him on the other side. He bore his fangs out instinctively and growled when he came face to face with Oberon. His staff was pointed to the fairy King's throat menacingly, causing all of the Fae subjects to shriek.

Dawn’s eyes filled with tears as she tried to step away from Pare, Sunny and the other elves that instinctively pulled their princess with them for her safety. Droplets streamed down her cheeks as she desperately tried to locate Marianne in the crowd, but she had disappeared. Roland was nowhere in sight either. _He must be protecting her_ , she thought hopefully, somehow only causing more tears.

The Fairy King and the Bog King stared each other down as the goblins continued to play excitedly. They were actually having a lot fun: parties, for the large part, had been banned from the Dark Forest for many many years-mostly because there just never seemed to be any occasion to throw one anymore with how love was outlawed and all.

Their minds were free of worry at that moment-other than the fact that they could hardly see and were bumping into each other constantly- their spirits were as entertained and distracted as could be.

_Your sins are killing you, but you bet they’ve got me too._

_I've got to give some to get some._

He pointed to the center of the room, where the goblins holding Oberon threw him forward into the crowd towards the banquet. He flew down and towered over the fairies menacingly.

_So tell me: Is this what you wanted?_

_No? Say it! Is this what you wanted?_

_Oh just give it some more time._

_Some more time._

His staff flew down and landed beside a fairy noble, breaking part of the banquet table lined beside the hostage fairies. As he raised his staff back up, he caught sight of the tip covered in light pink and yellow frosting. He brought a claw up to flick it onto a finger for a taste.

_Yuck._

_Ooh…Restrain!_

The goblins ran back and held the King down on his knees, spreading the subjects away from the center of the room.

_Now fear where you will be!_

_Down on your knees while you heave that through your brain_

_Only three words come to mind [true till death]_

_No, not even prayer will redeem you for what you did_

_When you did what we said-_

“Oberon,” Bog snarled, “you and your fairies may think yourselves guileful, but your pranks have cost my people more than we'll ever stand for. You dare trespass, pilfer, murder innocent lives in my Kingdom? You dare celebrate our times of distress and woe with a _bloody party_? _You Fae"_ he spit out, _"_  dare _all_ our lives when you take the means whereby we live.”

The Fae all looked at each other trembling with fear and confusion, but only Oberon’s eyes were open wide with a pained realization.

“Bog. Bog listen to me, you’re wrong! It wasn’t us, we don’t know who it was…”

“Silence! Let us ask your precious Councilmen then, shall we? That is, if any are brave enough to step before us. You,” he snarled and pointed his staff to a group of nobles, “have you or have you not any knowledge regarding the attacks on our Kingdom,” they looked at each other in silenced dismay, “I WANT THE TRUTH!” he barked impatiently.

“Please! They know nothing!”

“Oh no? Well isn’t that a pity. And how convenient for you, to defend them so earnestly when they cower with fear. I do hate fear. Of all based passions, fear is the most accursed.”

He flung his scepter high above his head, ready to strike Oberon.

_Only death makes you kneel at the great._

As he descended his staff, he felt a growing weight and pressure atop it that pulled it back behind him, almost causing him to fall over in surprise. When he brought the staff back before him in annoyance to see why it was impeding him from striking, he only caught sight of a blurry set of shiny purple wings and a tuff of brown hair atop it.

He wasn’t sure, but the silhouette looked familiar…

“Hey, Bog King is it? Mind if we talk—“

“GAH!” he exclaimed and threw the staff away abruptly in surprise. 

Marianne was knocked down to the ground because of the staff's weight, followed by a loud reverberating thud...And a very unladylike curse.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used include (in order): 'Can't feel my face' by The Weeknd, 'You rock my world' by MJ, 'You make my dreams come true' by Hall and Oates, 'Pretty Lush' by Glassjaw.
> 
> Quote references include from a Midsummer Night's Dream (MND), the movie 'Yentl' (great movie by the way! really recommend it), and I think Merchant of Venice from Mr. Shaky.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments and/or give it a kudos ;3


	5. I desire you in friendship, and I will one way or other make you amends

The following events remain etched into the minds of all of the creatures present.  Some recall them with horror, others with humor--but most have no idea what happened nor how. (The fairy wine and absinthe may be a big reason as to why that is.)

 

Anyways: those who were paying attention just saw the crowned Princess fly onto the Bog King's scepter, try to pull it away from him as he was about to execute King Oberon, her father, in a moment of uncontrolled rage, but instead of flying away or try to punch him, she asks to talk to him. Yes- talk to him.  

And talk they did. With two Kingdoms present to observe them in complete and utter bewilderment.

 _________________________________________________________

 

Not only had the Bog King just been caught by surprise by a fairy, but it was the very crowned Princess that was now on the floor, struggling and cursing under the weight of his staff. 

She squirmed beneath the weapon to try to pry herself out, but it was all to no avail. Her curses grew more pronounced as the fairies tried to approach the center of the ballroom- not to help her, but to get a better look.

The goblins on the other hand,were clueless as to what was happening since they couldn’t recognize who, or what, had jumped on the staff. Even Bog’s eyes burned as the sunlight shining through the windows hit the staff’s amber jewel, blinding him further when he tried to see who the female fairy with the peasant's mouth was. 

It wasn’t until King Oberon exclaimed his daughter’s name in a worried frenzy that Bog understood.

“Marianne! Are you insane child? Get out of here-” 

“That’s what I’m trying to do-“ she pushed the head of the scepter forward with her arms and managed to move it, but then a large bony foot stood triumphantly atop it, causing her to fall to the ground on her back once more. 

“Well well... Princess Marianne? Aren’t ye the tough girl?” Bog smirked “Ye must think yerself so brave in this lot of _butterflies_.” 

The fairies all yelled in a unison of displeasure at the insult. It was the most scornful thing that could be said to fairies. How dare he compare them to their brainless cousins the _butterflies_? Marianne didn't even blink as she insulted him back  with a deep scowl and provocative grimace.

 “Braver than you you scaly backed cockroach-“ she spit. The Bog King roared, causing the entire goblin Army to also stiffen and bare their teeth. 

One of the goblins- known as Brutus by all because of his immense height and sturdy build-stood by the main exit doors as he grew a little tired of the spectacle, so he began to doze off. That is, until he heard a low:

“Wow!” exclamation over Marianne’s fiery rebuttal. He thought it came form behind the doors but when he turned around, there was no one. 

The elves’s stomachs churned in nervousness as they felt the tensions rise by both the fairies and goblins. Even Dawn that had been hiding in a ball formation behind the elves the entire time suddenly stood up when she heard her father call Marianne. 

 “Oh my God what is she  _doing_? Sunny we have to do something or she’s going to get herself killed!” 

 “We can’t do anything from here,” he murmured desolately. The elves all looked at him with worried yet saddened faces, knowing it was the truth. “Don’t worry Dawn, Roland is probably planning a rescue mission right this second! You’ll see, they’ll save us-“

 “We don’t have time!” she argued pointing to the spectacle in the center of the room.

Oberon was still being held down by a pair of goblins despite his thrashing. Meanwhile, Marianne found herself trapped underneath both the weight of the scepter and the Bog King’s foot- which he was now using to increase the pressure atop her. 

She squirmed desperately trying to push the foot and staff away from her chest. Her breaths became increasingly faint, especially when she saw the Goblin King towering above her with such a foul grin. 

“Why--” she coughed trying to speak.

The Bog King snarled “Don’t force yourself Princess. Struggling only makes it worse.” She coughed again to catch her breath, her eyes filling with water as she tried to see if her father was still safe. The Bog King followed the whites of her eyes, which was the only thing he managed to discern, even while squinting.

“Oh don’t worry tough girl, your father will be taken care of, I assure you” he smirked and gave a low hearty chuckle. The goblins copied their King as they prepared to execute the last phase of the plan: kidnapping.

 Marianne kept coughing out, desperately trying to voice something despite her shortness of breath. The Bog King crouched down lower. “What was that? is there something you care to plea on behalf of your Kingdom, Princess?”

 “I-Inno-Inn…” he took his foot of of the scepter, and before she could even catch her breath cried out “Innocent! I'm telling you we're innocent!” 

 The King wasn't pleased- he yelled out in fury, causing the entire room to tremble in fear, but Marianne stood her ground as the blood that had rushed to her cheeks began to spread through her body once more and her breathing slowly returned. 

 “Look, we don’t know why you’re here…but _please_ if you would just _listen_ -“ she pleaded trying once more to push her prison out of the way.

 “You _dare_ play me? Do I look easy to play on to you? Our food and medicine supplies pilfered, breaking my only law by stealing the primroses on the border...my subjects murdered! You fairies are all alike: _you may look like the innocent flower, but are nothing but the serpent under it_.”

He let her struggle alone with the scepter again as he walked towards the center of the room where Oberon lay. Marianne tried to focus on freeing herself despite her dazed state to understand what he was accusing the fairies of. 

“Are you crazy?” she exclaimed as she tried to regain her strength to push the scepter away. He wasn’t listening anymore, just as the goblins weren’t paying attention to her either.

With a large shove and grunt, she finally managed to wiggle out from under it and use the staff's weight to pull herself up…when she also realized the weight of his words.

Her readings. She had read that line somewhere before over the wintertime. Maybe if she mimicked him she could buy time for Roland to appear with the rest of the Guard and he would step away from her father!

Then again, she didn’t know Roland was actually the one Brutus heard earlier. Yes yes- he was hidden behind the door. 

 

“ _Were such things here as we do speak about?_ ” she yelled behind the Bog King, using his own scepter to stand back on her feet “ _Or have you eaten on the insane root that takes the reason prisoner?_ ”  

“ _One may smile, and smile and be a villain,_ ” he responded simply, almost to himself. 

“ _And what’s he then that says I play the villain?_ ” she argued back. At that, the King couldn’t restrain a low chuckle, surprising the few that heard him.

_Impressive_ , he thought, _I wish all had the speed of your tongue._

“Please King--forgive me but this must be some misunderstanding-“

“ _Mercy but murders, pardoning those that kill_ ” he declared, turning back around to face Marianne. His anger and resentment had grown to hurt as he remembered Elder Wither’s family. 

“ _Murder_ ,” she spit back placing one of her feet behind her when he approached, but then brought it back as she looked straight into his eyes, “ _is out of tune, and thy ‘sweet revenge’ grows harsh_.”

She hadn’t noticed how blue his eyes were because he had been squinting oddly this entire time, but now they, and he, seemed to relax. His jaw line was significantly less pronounced and his frown had almost disappeared as he stood before her- but although he was looking directly at her, his eyes were completely out of focus. She titled her head inquisitively.

“You can't see me, can you?” she asked calmly. Without noticing, she was leaning against the staff, gripping it until the backs of her hands turned white. 

The Bog King was taken aback momentarily, still angered, but also increasingly interested by how oddly observant and...oddly different this fairy was.

“ _Pause awhile, and let my counsel sway you,_ “ she pleaded again.

“ _By my soul I swear there is no power in the tongue of man to alter me-_ ”

“Then how about in the tongue of a woman?” she teased. 

The entirety of the Fairy Kingdom stood agape in horror at their Princess’ provocation. Now it was his turn to step back in surprise. She followed by taking one step forward in turn and smiling wickedly,  unconsciously mimicking a sort of dance flow. 

The King didn’t appreciate the sarcasm, but recognized the wittiness of her play on words. For a moment, it started to feel like a game--a game he was enjoying very much. In fact, far more than he wanted to admit.  

“ _Thou weighs thy words before thou gives them breath-_ “ he acknowledged, looking at his staff she was now grappling comfortably, almost as though it belonged to her. “It seems as though the weight of my weapon wasn’t enough to hold you down, tough girl.”  

“Hardly,” she replied smugly. He gave a low chuckle in turn, feeling oddly at ease with this strange being he had already forgotten was a Princess- and the daughter of the King he was on the verge of kidnapping. Slight details that slip the mind.

They both grew solemn again as murmurs from Fairy and Goblin subjects alike inundated the room.

Though the goblins knew not what to do because they had to await orders, the Fey were blatantly disgusted at their Princess for even speaking to the Bog King, never mind that their own ruler was being held captive and may have died if it weren’t for her brisk intrusion.

Marianne and Bog- that’s all they felt to be in that shared moment- looked at each other again, ignoring the whispers and pleas of their respective subjects to finish each other off or fly away. 

The King had been calling out his daughter's name continuously to unresponsive ears—she was far too caught up in the heat of the discussion. 

“Marianne, please my child! Leave now and let me handle them” 

She could hear her father's voice now, but it felt like an echo--something so far away and void of meaning. Her mind was on the task at hand of convincing the Bog King to reconsider, and though she felt very unsure over her capability of doing so, she knew she was the only one that could. Under other circumstances it may have been a selfish thought, but then again, no one else was volunteering.

“ _The weight of this sad time we must obey_ ” she said to him softly “ _speak what we feel, not what we ought to say_.”  Still holding his staff, she returned it to him begrudgingly. “Please- would you please just let my father go?” she noticed his anger returning slowly to his face as he frowned and became stiff again. “Oh come on! Nothing will be resolved if you don’t talk to me.”

“There’s nothing that can be done. Your people have declared a war, and we must respond. Your father must pay the price-“

“He doesn’t know anything. He told you so, so why don’t you believe us?”

“Marianne stop it! That’s an order-“ Oberon tried to cry out. The Bog King and Marianne could no longer hear him.

“We have been attacked! Humiliated! Do you wish us to forget it? Our minds are not as fleeting as you fairies’-“

“Don’t you dare insult us when _you’re_ the one attacking _us_! Who’s to blame for this destruction?” she responded motioning to the chaos around the room “and on the first day of Spring! This is a time of celebration so you chose to attack us when you knew we would be the most vulnerable.” 

“I should say the same for you! Using all of your bounty as well as ours for your silly feast-“

“My _wedding celebration_ for that matter” she rebuked calmly with a raised eyebrow. This caught the Bog King even more off guard. 

“Oh-um-well…congratu- that’s even worse! On a _bloody love celebration_?” he stuck his tongue out in exaggerated disgust. Marianne fumed.

“Just because ‘loooove’ ” she said with a mocking playfulness, “isn’t your cup of dew doesn’t mean you have the right to cross our borders and terrorize us during our celebrations! If you ask me that’s a real declaration of-“ she caught herself before speaking further, for fear that her anger may get the best of her. 

The Bog King noticed her taking a deep breath--he straightened himself out in turn to also regain some composure.

Oberon couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her, but then how would his subjects, the Elders, his own daughters...how could they forgive him for lying and keeping such an important secret? It was a breach of trust...

The truth would have to come out eventually and now was as good, or as bad, a time as any. 

“That’s _**enough**_!” Oberon's called out impatiently. 

He had finally managed to get their attention, when the pair answered with a loud and annoyed: 

“WHAT?” as if he were disrupting their private fight. At least they were finally paying attention to him.

“Marianne, go to your sister this instant. I don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

“Dad please just hold on, I -“

“Marianne that’s not a suggestion, it's an order!” he yelled. The entirety of the Fairy Kingdom murmured in disapproval over the Princess’ disobedience. 

The Bog King hadn’t noticed how ludicrous the fairies’ whispers were until that moment. His ears introduced him to the array of insults Marianne was already somewhat accustomed to hearing. 

_Shameful…May the Gods forgive her…Cover the children’s ears…Dishonor…_

Soon the murmurs grew into blatant comments that could be heard even by those with as poor ears as the mushroom messengers across the border. Though Bog had keen hearing, he was immune to whispers and background noise, but the look of disappointment on Marianne’s face made his anger over the voices resurface until he too grew wearisome.

“QUIIIIIEEEET!” he ordered with a reverberating roar. The entirety of the ball room fell into pin-dropping, or rather cricket chirping, silence.

The tight fists Marianne made to muster her anger over the murmurs and her father's order suddenly softened. Had he, had he really defended her? Why would he do that? She turned her head to look at him in confusion. His eyes met Marianne's for a brief moment before they both turned away in an awkward embarrassment. They felt their cheeks turn a light shade of pink-- but both thought it was out of anger.

Classic.

With a slight clearing of his throat, the Bog King grasped his staff firmly and held it towards her, motioning for her to take it again. Her perplexed look led him to insist. 

"Your leg is hurt because of the...incident," he said through gritted teeth, now regretting not having helped her when she was struggling. "It's a staff, not a weapon. Please use it for what it was made for for now." 

"I..." she wanted to rebuke, either by refusing the gift graciously as she should do, royal to royal with a  'you're too kind' and similar fluff, or rejecting it out of pride and self-worth. But the worried look in his eyes... the softness of his face and corners of his lips pursed into what appeared to be a...no, it couldn't be.

She reached her hand out and accepted it, holding it gently, now sillily fearing of somehow breaking such a precious (semi) gift. When she said "Thank you," his eyes brightened even more, and she could swear that his tiny little leer turned into something that caused little smile lines at the corners of his eyes.

"Thank _you_ , tough girl," he answered straightening his back and reaching his full length. "Now— Marianne, correct?” he distractedly asked as he cracked his neck, “I hope you have a strong stomach.”

“Huh?” 

“I believe your father has a reason for me to reconsider our friendship,” he groaned under his breath, “Well Oberon?” 

“Bog. I was hoping we would meet under somewhat… _different_ circumstances,” he commented looking at the two goblins who were still holding him. Bog frowned and motioned them to release him.

“Don’t dawdle and get to the point. We have lost enough time as it is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Mr Shaky references here. In disorder (sorry!): MacBeth, Merchant of venice, Romeo and Juliet, Othello and King Lear. 
> 
> Do you guys like them or find them weird? What about the song references used in the Jukebox musical section? Would you like to see more direct Mulan + Yentl references?   
> Don't be shy to let me know what you think in the comments or leave me a kudos if you like it!
> 
> This next chapter was actually going to be longer so I divided it with the upcoming one-- thanks for bearing with me :)


End file.
